A database system is a system designed to manage a database and run operations and commands on the data requested by numerous users. The database management system is a set of programs that manages the organization, storage and retrieval of data in a database. The programs may include: a modeling language to define the schema of each database located in the database management system; data structures as fields, records, files and objects optimized to deal with a very large amount of data stored on a device; and a database query language to allow users to interact with the database and analyze its data and update it.
Most database workloads issued by online transaction processing (OLTP) applications that use a database system follow deterministic rules. The transactions are issued to the database system by the applications, wherein the transactions are constructed by the application logic and the variable parameters received by the input masks of the application.
The optimization of database systems is an important task for reducing the response time of database queries and increasing the transaction throughput. Therefore, a method of generating a transactions prediction model in a database system, a computer program product and a database system is needed.